Japanese (Civ6)
s recieve a +1 adjacency bonus for each adjacent district, instead of +0.5. |leader-bonus-name = Divine Wind |leader-bonus-description = Land units in Coastal tiles and naval units in Coast tiles receive +5 Combat Strength. +100% towards Encampment, Holy Site and Theater Square districts. Land units in Coastal tiles and naval units in Coast tiles receive +5 Combat Strength. +100% towards Encampment, Holy Site and Theater Square districts. Districts, improvements and units are immune to damage from Hurricanes. +100% damage from Hurricanes in Japanese territory to civilizations at war with Japan. |leader-agenda-name = Bushido |leader-agenda-description = Likes civilizations that have both a strong military and strong or outputs. Dislikes civilizations that are strong in military but weak in or . |empire_name = Japanese Empire |adjectives = Japanese |location = Asia |size = Est. 146 thousand square miles (378 thousand square km) |population = Latest 126.4 million |irl-capital = Various (too numerous to list until Kyoto; currently Tokyo) }} The Japanese people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are white (#FFFFFF) and red (#921010), and they are led by Hojo Tokimune. The Japanese civilization ability is Meiji Restoration, which gives them bonuses for districts that are built next to each other. Their unique unit is the Samurai, and their unique building is the Electronics Factory (which replaces the Factory). Strategy Japan is the definition of a versatile civilization, as they are arguably the only one that has equal Victory preference across all fields. With the arts of compact city building in hand, Japan is a truly formidable foe on any Victory track. Meiji Restoration Districts that usually gain +1/2 bonus for every adjacent district instead receive +1 bonus per adjacent district. All districts provide this adjacency bonus to other districts, but only some benefit from it. With good city planning, this allows you to create massive districts clusters between nearby cities that feed each other adjacency bonuses. While other civilizations can be a little haphazard in their placement of districts, the Japanese civilization requires a very good knowledge of available districts and future planning. This makes Japan a better choice for experienced players as opposed to beginners. As an added bonus, clustering districts make it easier to protect a lot of them at once with a single Spy. Divine Wind This provides two different bonuses. First, Encampments, Holy Sites and Theater Squares can be built in half the time (meaning Hojo has a 100% boost when erecting these districts). This has great synergy with Meiji Restoration, at least for the latter two. Encampments are better built at the edge of your empire to fully benefit from the bombardment they provide. Other districts are generally better to build in a cluster between cities of your empire. The second part of Divine Wind is a significant combat bonus to all land units fighting on coastal tiles and all naval units fighting on coast tiles. This bonus is the same number that America receives, but much harder to properly utilize. In the early game, it greatly helps against barbarians as well as any naval combat Japan might find themselves in. Later, it's more of a situational buff. Two different religious pantheons that mesh particularly well with Divine Wind are God of War and God of the Sea. Divine Spark is another useful one, especially for those players who wish to take the Japanese civilization in a less aggressive direction. Electronics Factory The Electronics Factory is an improvement over the normal Factory. It provides one more , as well as 4 after Electricity has been researched. Like the Factory, this bonus extends to any city within 6 tiles. Like Meiji Restoration, this is another incentive to build district clusters between your cities, so multiple cities can benefit from the bonuses. A good goal should be to have each Electronics Factory catch at least 3 cities in its sphere of influence, including the owning city. This is, in fact, so important it is advisable to consider this when settling all cities after the first one. On the other hand, while it is possible to have a single Electronics Factory cover 6 or even 7 cities at once, it's not necessarily such a good idea. Cities require Farms in order to grow big enough to support multiple districts in the first place. Having more than 4 cities too close to each other is probably overkill. Victory Types The bonuses Japan receives are all versatile enough that you can go for any victory type. Bonus adjacency to as well as cheaper Holy Sites support a Religious Victory. The very same bonuses for and Theater Squares aid a Cultural Victory. The additional and combat bonuses enable a Domination Victory. Finally, and additional adjacency bonuses aid a Science Victory. Japan is not only a jack-of-all-trades, it is most likely one of the best suited civilizations for a Science Victory in the initial wave of civilizations. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Akeno * Benjiro * Hiroshi * Jomei * Kaage * Kaemon * Mashiro * Renjiro * Sachiro * Teijo Females: * Akiko * Chiyo * Emiko * Hoshiko * Kameko * Kashiya * Kimiko * Natsuko * Sakura * Yumiko Modern males: * Akira * Haruta * Hiroto * Masa * Ren * Sho * Sora * Tatsuo * Yamato * Yuki Modern females: * Aoi * Hina * Midori * Miu * Miyu * Nanami * Rin * Sakura * Umi * Yumi Trivia * The Japanese civilization's symbol is a ''sakura'' (cherry blossom), the national flower of Japan and a symbol of clouds and impermanence. * The Japanese civilization ability is named after the period during which political power in Japan was restored to the Emperor, enabling the country to embark on industrialization after being visited by European powers with superior technology. Gallery File:Kyoto_screenshot_(Civ6).jpg|Kyoto, Japan's capital File:Civ6 samurai1.png|The Samurai, Japan's unique unit File:Electronics_Factory_screenshot_(Civ6).jpg|The Electronics Factory, Japan's unique building File:Japanese capital.JPG|Japanese capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * IGN: How Firaxis Will Redefine Civilization's Art Style in Civ 6 (2016-05-13) Category:Japanese